Histoires de familles
by Enileme-R
Summary: Et si nos héros préférés ne formaient pas les couples que l'ont connaît tous ? Et s'ils avaient des enfants ? Des enfants à la recherche de leurs origines, évidemment.


Cet OS m'a été demandé par une lectrice et concerne les enfants de 4 couples de nos héros préférés. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux concernant la complexité de la chose, mais j'avoue que c'était particulièrement difficile. En espérant que ça te plaira !

oOoOo

Le mois d'avril était bien avancé, et laisserait bientôt place à mai. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous sortis profiter du beau temps dans le parc.

Un peu à l'écart, un groupe composé essentiellement de cinquièmes années discutait un peu trop sérieusement si l'on en venait à les comparer aux autres.

\- Mais si, on connait les règles, et on connait les risques, pourquoi on n'irait pas ?

\- Mais enfin Morane, tu sais comme moi à quel point c'est dangereux ! Et si nos parents ne veulent rien nous dire, c'est qu'il y a sans doute une raison !

La cousine de la dénommée Morane levait presque exagérément les mains en l'air en protestant. La jeune Poufsouffle était devenue préfète à la rentrée, et tentait tant bien que mal de raisonner le petit groupe. Elle avait plutôt hérité de son père physiquement, avec ses cheveux roux et sa peau pâle, mais au niveau de son caractère, hormis sa loyauté envers ses amis, elle ne ressemblait ni à sa mère Luna, ni à son père Ron Weasley. Elle avait cependant un point commun avec ses cousins, Morane et Quigley, les jumeaux de Gryffondor de sa tante Ginny et de son oncle Blaise Zabini : ils avaient le sang chaud, et s'énervaient assez rapidement. Parfois, souvent même, elle enviait sa meilleure amie de Serdaigle, Cassiopée, qui n'avait aucun cousin ou cousine. Cette dernière, dont les parents Hermione et Drago Malfoy étaient enfants uniques, n'avait que son petit frère Scorpius pour l'embêter.

\- Rosalie, intervint alors le Serpentard, tu as bien vu comme on a du batailler pour savoir l'origine de tous nos prénoms ! Ils avaient tous une histoire, et celles des couples que forment nos parents doivent être aussi intéressantes ! Avoue que toi aussi tu as envie de connaître ces histoires.

La rouquine grogna, sans pour autant avouer à Severus qu'il avait raison. Le brun avait réussi en dernier à connaître l'origine de son prénom, lorsque ses parents Pansy et Harry Potter avaient fini par céder, lui avouant que c'était le nom d'un ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard. Sa jeune sœur portait le nom de sa grand-mère maternelle, Lily. La première du groupe d'amis à obtenir des réponses avait évidemment été Cassiopée, aussi intelligente que sa mère. Dans la famille de son père, ils avaient tous des prénoms en relation avec les étoiles et les constellations. Rosalie avait suivi, apprenant qu'elle avait un prénom avec la même initiale que son père, et que son frère Louis avait lui la même que leur mère. Les jumeaux avaient pour leur part fait eux même des recherches. Cela n'avait pas été bien dur : leurs parents, joueurs de Quidditch professionnels, leur avaient donné le nom de leurs joueurs favoris.

\- Bon, commença alors Quigley, on est tous d'accord alors : on agrandit la chaîne du retourneur de temps pour qu'elle soit suffisamment grande pour nous cinq, on la passe autour de notre cou, et Cassiopée remonte le temps jusqu'à... jusqu'à quelle année on dit ?

\- Leur cinquième année comme nous ? proposa la Serdaigle.

\- Non, s'opposa Severus. J'ai entendu mon père une fois raconter à ma mère que sa cinquième année avait été la pire.

\- La sixième alors ? suggéra Morane.

\- Je pensais plutôt à lorsqu'ils sont revenus faire leur septième année après la guerre, soumit Cassiopée.

Tout le monde approuva, et Rosalie dut se faire à l'idée de voyager dans le temps. Sa meilleure amie lança alors le sort d'agrandissement, et Quigley, Morane, Severus, et les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la chaîne en or. Cassiopée retourna le mécanisme pendant un long moment, et le décor autour d'eux devint soudainement flou, bougeant dans tous les sens. Finalement, il finit par se figer, et ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit, à la même saison.

\- Vous pensez qu'on a réussi ? demanda Morane.

\- Regarde le château, indiqua Cassiopée. Il n'est pas exactement pareil.

\- Il est encore en reconstruction, on doit être à la bonne époque, dit Rosalie.

La Serdaigle rangea le retourneur de temps dans sa poche, et rappela à ses amis :

\- Nous ne sommes ici que pour trois heures, donc il faut que l'on reste groupé, et qu'on soit revenu à cet endroit exact à seize heure quarante. C'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et elle poursuivit :

\- On interagit le minimum de fois avec les autres. On se contente d'observer de loin, ou d'écouter lorsqu'ils sont proches de nous. Allez, on y va, on va dans le château.

Ils se dirigèrent comme indiqué par la jeune fille, mais ils ne découvrirent qu'un château vide.

\- Mais ils sont où ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Ils sont peut-être en cours, suggéra Rosalie. Et si c'est le cas, on va se faire prendre.

\- Non regarde, il y a un groupe là-bas ! s'exclama Morane. Regarde, Cassiopée, on dirait ton père. En tous cas, vous êtes aussi blonds l'un que l'autre.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du groupe de Serpentards, ces dernières se levèrent et partirent à l'extérieur.

\- Il y a ma mère aussi, souffla Severus, reconnaissant Pansy Parkinson.

Les deux groupes se déplaçaient vers Pré-au-Lard, et les jeunes amis furent ravis d'avoir pu se trouver un jour de weekend.

Drago Malfoy marchait d'un pas rapide mais presque discret, comme s'il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Il semblait penaud, et coupable. Passant devant un groupe de Gryffondor un peu plus loin, il se fit insulter de toutes parts, sous le regard choqué de Cassiopée. Elle avait juste envie de courir prendre son père dans ses bras, mais elle se retint. Notamment lorsque les jeunes amis virent Pansy attraper sa main tendrement.

\- Mais que fait ma mère ? Je croyais qu'elle méprisait ton père Cassiopée.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais apparemment, ils étaient... proches.

Elle terminait à peine sa phrase que les deux Serpentards s'embrassaient chastement.

\- Attends attends, nos parents ne sont pas ensemble depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard ? s'écria Severus.

\- Visiblement non, fit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stupéfaits de leur découverte, les cinq amis les suivirent jusqu'aux Trois Balais, où ils s'installèrent non loin d'eux.

\- C'est Mme Rosmerta ?

\- Regardez comme elle semble jeune !

Les jumeaux avaient attisé l'attention de leurs trois amis, qui s'étaient retournés d'un seul homme vers la tenancière.

\- Non d'une gargouille, elle était sacrément jolie !

Severus reçut une tape sur l'arrière de sa tête de la part de la Poufsouffle, et il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es mal poli.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et Mme Rosmerta s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour les enfants, je ne vous avez jamais vu venir auparavant, vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation de vos parents pour venir avec tout ce qu'ils se passaient avant je présume, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue aux Trois Balais ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Oh, une bièraubeurre s'il vous plait madame, demanda poliment Cassiopée qui était la première à réagir.

Ses amis commandèrent la même chose, et rapidement, ils se mirent à espionner la conversation du groupe de Serpentards derrière eux. Si elle ne portait que sur des banalités, le regard de Pansy et de Drago se durcirent subitement.

\- Evidemment, siffla le blond, il fallait que Saint Potty, Weasmoche, Weaslette et la Sang-de-Bourbe se ramènent. Ils ne peuvent pas aller ailleurs pour une fois ? La tête du Sanglier ne devraient pas trop les dépayser, pourquoi ne vont-ils pas là-bas ?

\- Drago, oublie pas qu'ils nous ont tous sauvé la vie, intervint Blaise, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Quigley et Morane échangèrent un regard complice, fiers que leur père intervienne dans cette mascarade.

\- Ouai, mais ils sont toujours aussi insupportables, grommela tout de même Malfoy. Je m'en vais.

Il se leva, ne terminant même pas sa boisson, et fila à l'extérieur sans prendre la peine de voir que Pansy le suivait comme un caniche.

\- Je m'imaginais vraiment mal voir ma mère aussi... soumise, s'étonna Severus.

\- Et moi mon père insulter ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe, non mais vous imaginez ?! s'exclama Cassiopée presque trop fort. Comment pouvaient-ils se détester à ce point, alors que maintenant ils partent le plus souvent possible en weekend je ne sais où en amoureux transis ?

\- Euh, je voudrais pas vous choquer davantage, mais on a une autre surprise là-bas, fit Rosalie, en désignant la table où les quatre Gryffondors qui avaient fait fuir Drago s'étaient installés.

Harry et Ginny s'enlaçaient amoureusement, tandis que Hermione avait posé tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

\- On est dans un univers parallèle, souffla Quigley les yeux écarquillés. je vois pas d'autre explication. Comment notre mère pouvait-elle sortir avec ton père Severus ? Ils n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est le Quidditch ! Leurs caractères sont totalement opposés !

\- Et ma mère avec ton père Rosalie... marmonna Cassiopée. Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler lorsqu'on se voit tous ensemble !

\- C'est sans doute ce qui a causé leur séparation j'imagine, soupira la Poufsouffle. Je me demande juste comment était ma mère à cette époque.

Ses amis lui lancèrent tous un regard narquois. Rosalie était celle qui refusait catégoriquement de remonter le temps pour découvrir la vérité sur leurs parents, et à présent, elle voulait voir ce qu'il advenait de sa mère.

\- Oh ça va, vous avez tous vu vos deux parents, moi j'ai juste vu mon père avec Hermione, ce qui est assez dérangeant comme image.

\- De toutes façons, même si je serais bien d'accord pour aller la chercher, il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant de rentrer, et il vaudrait mieux partir maintenant si on veut éviter d'avoir trop d'ennuis.

Cassiopée semblait sincèrement désolée pour sa meilleure amie, qui baissa les yeux en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude que vous ne me preniez pas en considérations de toutes manières.

Elle se leva tristement, et sortit de l'auberge pour regagner le château avant que ses amis ne puissent lui dire quoi que ce soit pour la réconforter. Même si elle avait raison (le nombre de fois où elle avait du leur céder de nombreuses aventures contre le règlement de l'école ou l'autorité de leurs parents ne comptaient même plus au milieu de toutes celles où elle semblait parler dans le vide sans qu'aucun d'eux ne lui prête attention), les quatre amis sentaient qu'il était de leur devoir de la rattraper et de la réconforter. Mais le temps qu'ils sortent tous, elle avait déjà disparu.

Ils la cherchèrent rapidement, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'attarder.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, où on risque d'avoir de très gros ennuis, soupira Severus, le cœur serré de ne pas retrouver son amie.

\- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser là !

\- Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait si elle ne rentrait pas avec nous !

Les jumeaux commençaient réellement à paniquer à l'idée de perdre leur cousine.

\- Elle est peut-être simplement rentrée au château avant nous, je la connais, lorsqu'elle est comme ça, elle a souvent besoin d'être seule.

Approuvant tous les dires de Cassiopée, malgré leur inquiétude, ils se précipitèrent tous vers le parc du château pour revenir à l'heure prévue.

Cependant, le spectacle qui les attendait les surpris tous.

Assises dans l'herbe sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Rosalie semblait en pleine conversation avec sa mère du passé.

\- Mais elle est dingue ! Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur parler ! s'écria Morane.

\- Allons la voir, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire, décida la Serdaigle d'un ton ferme.

Entendant ses amis approcher, Rosalie se leva brusquement, se sachant prise sur le fait.

\- Oh, ce sont tes amis dont tu me parlais.

Le timbre de voix de Luna était fluet et doux, exactement le même qu'à leur époque.

\- Ils ont quand même l'air de tenir à toi tu vois, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Tu sais, c'est la même chose pour mes amis. Et la seule personne qui a réellement su voir qui j'étais a fini par se lasser de moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Le cœur de la jeune rouquine se serra à l'entente de ces mots. Sa mère semblait avoir beaucoup été rejetée, et même si elle ne le montrait pas, Rosalie savait qu'elle en souffrait.

\- Qui est-ce, cette personne ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Oh Neville. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble de toutes façons, termina la douce Serdaigle en haussant les épaules d'un air rêveur. Je vais te laisser avec eux, il faut que je parte chercher mes chaussures, les nargoles ont encore décidé de les cacher.

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas sautillant en direction du château, sous le regard des cinq amis. Rosalie baissa les yeux, sachant qu'elle avait enfreint une règle que sa meilleure amie lui avait imposée, et s'en excusa en murmurant, l'air penaude.

\- Rose, c'est nous qui sommes désolés. On t'aime, et heureusement que tu es là pour sauver nos arrières à chaque fois, tu n'imagines pas comme on a de la chance de t'avoir, glissa doucement Cassiopée en prenant les mains de la rouquine.

\- Elle a raison, on est vraiment des imbéciles, ajouta Quigley.

\- Des faces de trolls même, compléta sa jumelle.

\- On est tous vraiment désolés, termina Severus.

Un à un, les quatre amis s'étaient approchés de la Poufsouffle et ils formaient à présent un énorme tas de câlins, où ils profitèrent de ces quelques secondes de tendresse les yeux fermés, sans voir qu'au même moment, le temps s'écoulaient à une vitesse folle, floutant le paysage autour d'eux pour les faire revenir à leur époque.


End file.
